The Step Brother
by Prodigy X19
Summary: Ms Everdeen is getting remarried and Katniss couldn't be happier for her mother. She's not too sure about her soon to be step-brother, that is until she meets Peeta Mellark. He's hot, older and she's an easy, sexy mark for Peeta. They each just want sex but neither of them expect the effects they'll have on one another; or their parents. Everlark, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I'm back with yet another story. For those of you that followed along with last story, you already got a glimpse of what this story is about; you'll get that and more in this first chapter. Just like I warned back then, I might be pushing the envelope by creating the age gap, however minimal I think it might be. But several of you who did read the preview commented that the gap was nothing and I should go ahead and post what I want. So I'm doing just that. I'm still incredibly busy with life but I can't stop writing. I love it and hopefully it will help me improve as well as keep you guys entertained.**

 **Like it always has been, a fav/follow will keep this story going. I just want to thank everyone that supports past, present, and future. Shout out also to the people who wished me a happy writer's appreciation day. I had no idea that was a thing but am humbled that anyone would think of me. As for reviews, let me know how you're feeling, what you want to read, or think is going to happen. I'm not as far in this story as I usually am when I post a first chapter so you might just see what you want, if you review that is.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

It's so weird for Katniss to see her mother smiling and laughing so much. Not since her father was alive has she seen her like she currently was. Katniss was pretty sure it had to do with the guy her mother was seeing. They met at the hospital where Katniss' mother works. He came in to reset his shoulder after he fell off a ladder fixing his roof. According to her mother, they just clicked and have been seeing each other since.

She thinks his name is Patrick or something; Katniss only ever calls him by his last name anyway: Mr. Mellark. Sure enough, he's a nice guy. He's always smiling, he's funny, not to mention he's pretty good looking for an older guy. But mostly, he very clearly makes her mother happy.

Neither Katniss or her mother had time for anything so the fact that her mother had a _boyfriend_ was a big deal. But even with the boyfriend and the limited time on her hands, the two women found at least a day out of the week to have some _girl time._

Since she was a girl, it was tradition for her and her mother to have some weekly girl time at a cafe just down the street from their home. Katniss wasn't too big on coffee but she loved the cheese buns and all the variety of teas they had. She didn't come though for the pastries but to bond with her mother. Katniss' mom worked mostly nights at the hospital. Katniss had school in the morning and work in the afternoon so the two barely saw each other throughout the week. She secretly cherished these moments with her mother, but her rebellious teenage side wouldn't allow for it to show.

"So...everything is going well with Mr. Mellark?" Katniss asks her mother.

"Yea. Things are great actually."

"When do you even see him?" Katniss very rarely sees him in the afternoons so she can't help but wonder.

"In the mornings, mostly." She clears her throat. "When you're at school..." Katniss can't help but chuckle softly. _So that's when they found the time._ Ms Everdeen plays with her cup of coffee while she looks out the window. Something was clearly bothering her.

"Mom? What's up?" Ms Everdeen turns to her daughter with a soft smile.

"There's something I have to talk to you about."

"Okay..."

"Is there anything I can get you? More cheese buns?" Her mother asks. To Katniss, it's very clearly a tactic to butter her up for something.

"No thanks, Mom. Now what's up?"

"Well, you know how Patrick and I have been going out for over a year and half now..."

"Yea..."

"First, how do you feel about him?"

"Me?" Her mother nods. "Mom, if you think I'm going to steal him from you-" Her mother playfully ruffles Katniss' hair. "I mean, yea he's got this older man allure to him but..." They share a laugh for a moment before her mother speaks clearly again.

"But really, how do you feel about him?" Katniss shrugs.

"He's cool with me. You know he says he has a lake house down by Bordle Creek?" Katniss has a brochure of the place nailed to the wall in her bedroom. According to the brochure pictures, it was a beautiful place to visit. Katniss had never been camping but the appeal was great. She absolutely loved the outdoors and it had been a life goal to go there one day. Now all she had to do was raise the two thousand dollars it took to just rent a cabin down there.

"I know. He says he wants to take us but I said I needed to run it by you."

"Hell yes, Mom! I've only wanted to go there since, I don't know, I was a little girl! Dad said-" But she cuts herself off at the mention of her father. She didn't know if the pain would ever go away. Her mother places a reassuring hand over Katniss'.

"I miss him too, sweetie."

"But, Mr. Mellark is cool too." She knows that her mother is asking for some sort of approval from her daughter.

"You know I'm not asking for him to replace your father in any way." Katniss nods.

"I know. I'm just glad that you've found someone who can make you happy again." She squeezes her mother's hand. "Which makes me happy, Mom." Her mother smiles sweetly at her daughter.

"The reason why I ask any of this," her mother clears her throat. "Katniss, he asked me to marry him." Her eyes go wide for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yea, but I don't know-"

"What do you mean, _you don't know_?! He's crazy about you and you're crazy about him! What's to think about?!"

"You." She says simply. "It's not as simple now in our lives. I have you to think about and Patrick has a son too."

"Really? I've never seen him."

"He's in college but you two both are a huge part of our lives. I'd never say yes to such a life altering even without your say and Patrick needs to know that his son is okay with him getting remarried."

"Well, I'm completely okay with it, I'm just not sure how the living situation is going to go." Their two room apartment was a bit small, even for the two of them. Adding another member to the household would be a tight fit.

"We've been discussing that. We wouldn't actually move in together until after we're married. After which, we'd buy a house."

"A house?! Wow." Katniss laughs softly. "That's crazy but I definitely have no objections to moving to a bigger place."

"I'm sure you don't." Her mother says with a laugh.

"But Mom, I am happy for you. I'm happy good things are finally happening to you."

"To us, sweetie. Patrick is a good man."

"I know." Katniss laughs. "I'm just thinking about what you said to the poor man! _Evelyn, will you marry me? Um, I have to ask my daughter first._ What is that, Mom?!"

"Hey, I'm being responsible here!" They laugh quietly between them.

"But what does his son think?"

"According to Patrick, he's ecstatic about the fact that his father is getting married. But I just can't take his word. His son comes home from his study abroad in August. I won't marry Patrick until we meet him."

"I hope he's nice." But Katniss groans. With her luck, she was probably about to inherit a jackass for a step-brother.

* * *

"Dad!"

"Son!" The two men embrace in a tight manly hug. "You look...the same!" They embrace again. He hasn't seen his son in over a year. "Let me take that for you."

"It's okay." He says as he throw his bag over his shoulder and makes his way into the room. His father walks next to him as they make their way to the living room where everyone is waiting.

"Evelyn, this is my boy. This is Peeta!" He proudly introduces. Peeta places his bag down on the floor next to the couch.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Ms Everdeen offers him her hand but Peeta hugs her instead.

"My father only says great things about you." He tells her as he lets her go. "I'm so glad he's met you."

"I'm so glad he dislocated his shoulder too." They laugh while Peeta looks past her to the young woman standing behind her.

"So you must be Katniss..." His blue eyes stare into her eyes making Katniss shudder softly. Never has she seen such hot looking guy in her life. She should have known though; Mr. Mellark was a clear indicator of what _qualities_ his son could possess.

Not unlike his father, Peeta was tall, with broad shoulders, short silky blonde hair, and strong chin to match. Katniss hadn't been lying when she said Mr. Mellark was attractive but Peeta, my god, he was perfection.

"H-hi." She's almost afraid he's going to hug her too because if he did, he'd clearly be able to feel the heat coursing through her body at the moment. Luckily, he simply reaches out his hand to her which she shakes hesitantly.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." His voice is a lot lower, not as playful as it was when he'd greeted her mother. It's like everything is happening in slow motion after that moment because she swears she sees something in Peeta that stirs her down to the core. Katniss swears he stares at her for so much longer then he looks at anyone else. She also swears she can see his pupils darken slightly when he rakes over her body. No one else seems to notice which is fine with Katniss. If they didn't notice what, to her, seemed like him blatantly checking her out, they surely wouldn't notice what her intentions were; to claim Peeta as hers.

* * *

There were a lot of things on her to-do-list as a teenager. Alongside going to Bordle Creek and going to college, was to have the best sex she's ever had. She was no stranger to make-out locations or the slag heap. Maybe she should be ashamed that at the ripe age of sixteen she's slept with a little less then a handful of guys but she couldn't help it. When she'd done it the first time, it left her curious. Was sex the same with all boys? What about men? Is it better with experience? It just left so many unanswered questions, which Katniss was determined to get to the bottom of.

From the conversation at dinner, at least the part Katniss had spent listening too and not shamelessly checking Peeta out, she'd found out a slew of information. Peeta was a twenty year old junior going on to his last year of college. He'd spent the year abroad in the UK studying art and architecture. He was majoring in engineering. He liked to paint and cook. He had dimples on both sides of his cheeks. He had the most perfect smile she'd ever seen and his eyes seemed to shift into several different shades of blue. Before she even knows what's happening, she has one elbow on the table, her cheek pressed against her hand as she eyes Peeta with a crooked smile.

"Katniss!" Her mother barks but she doesn't take her eyes off Peeta who seems determined not to lose the staring contest they're having.

"Huh..."

"Peeta asked you a question..."

"Huh..." Katniss asks stupidly as she continues to look at him.

"I said, what is there to do around here?"

"A lot." She answers with a seductive look to her eyes. Peeta simply smiles.

"Maybe you could show me."

"I'd love to."

"I'm so glad they're bonding." She hears Mr. Mellark say to her mother. "So are you guys going to do anything today?"

"I'd love to." Katniss says while Peeta chuckles softly.

"I'm actually kind of beat. That seven hour flight..."

"Oh my god, Peeta, I'm so sorry." Ms Everdeen starts. "I completely forgot that you must be tired."

"It's okay."

"Maybe we should have given you Katniss' room."

"No, no. The couch is absolutely fine." He says as he stands to help and clear the plates.

"I got that." Ms Everdeen says.

"You sure?" Peeta tries.

"Yes, son. We got it."

"Katniss, can you get some sheets ready for the couch."

"I'd love to." Her mother snaps her fingers in front of her daughter causing her to jump.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Get Peeta ready for bed." She smiles big at this.

"I'd love to." She stands, backtracking out of the dining room to look at him. "Come on, Peeta." He follows after her like an obedient dog. They make their way to the linen closet where Katniss pulls out a few things and hands them to him.

"So...how old are you?" Katniss stops searching long enough to throw him a smile over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." He plays with the sheets in his hand. "Are you at least eighteen?"

"Why don't you just google, statutory rape laws – Washington State." She says with a smile. He feigns a shocked gasp.

"I'm shocked that you would think that way of me, Katniss."

"I'm shocked that you haven't jumped me already. What, with the way you were staring at me all through dinner."

"Me?! At you?!" He laughs quietly. "I think you have things reversed."

"So...say I was looking at you...what would you do?" He raises an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Absolutely nothing." He says before mumbling something she probably wasn't supposed to hear. "Our parents are in the house." Katniss laughs incredulously.

"And if they weren't?" Peeta's eyes go wide.

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Because you don't know the laws in Washington State?"

"No..." He says while he follows her to the living room. "No...Nope..." It was almost like he was trying to convince himself not to go through with it. All that meant to Katniss was that she was this much closer to catching her prey.

"Do you have a phone?" She asks.

"No..." She's not sure if he's still simply trying to beat that word into his head or if he's answering her question.

"Peeta!" He only looks at her. "Do you have a phone?"

"Why?"

"Give me your number."

"No!"

"What, is that you're new favorite word or something..." He thinks about it for a second before answering.

"No."

"Then give it to me." His mind is definitely in the gutter when she says that to him.

"No!" Katniss reaches into one of the front pockets of his jeans. She expects him to pull away but he doesn't. She realizes how close her hand is to the nice bulge that's nestled safely behind the zipper before she stops. She looks up at him only to see that same look from earlier on his face. He's has this sexy smoldering look, his eyes dark with what she hopes to god is either lust or desire. "What are you doing?" Peeta whispers to her.

"Getting what I want." He leans into her but Katniss manages to pull out his phone before turning her back to him. She can hear Peeta chuckle softly behind her as she fiddles with his phone. "Password..."

"1234." She scoffs at that, glancing back at him in disbelief. "Don't believe me? Try it." She does as she's told and it unlocks his phone.

"You should really change that." Katniss feels his hand on her neck, pushing her hair to the side, which gives him a clear view of her neck. Her breath stutters slightly as she leans back into his touch.

"Are you two okay in here?" They both pull apart at Mr. Mellark's booming voice.

"Yea."

"Of course." They both say at the same time.

"If it's okay with you, we're going to go out for a walk. We'll be back shortly. Will you two be alright?"

"Yea."

"Of course." They both repeat again.

"Geriatric workout." Katniss says which makes Peeta laugh. She takes a seat on the couch with Peeta following after.

"What are you doing on my phone?" He asks.

"Research." Peeta makes a confused face but doesn't get to ask anything before she's asking him something. "So, Peeta, do you have a girlfriend?" He smiles at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He mirrors back.

"I'm too young for a boyfriend. I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Right, Cindi Lauper, cuz girl's just want to have fun, right?" Even though the reference is a bit past her time, she knows what he's talking about. She can't help but laugh at his joke.

"That's right. Right now, I'm just in pursuit of the best sex ever." He chuckles softly.

"Well, you want some advice?"

"From you? Of course."

"You're not going to have the best sex until you meet that special someone." Katniss scoffs.

"You mean that _making love_ crap?" He laughs.

"It's not crap. Sex is good with pretty much anyone but the best isn't going to be until you fall in love. Something about being with that one person who makes you feel..." He quickly shakes his head and sighs.

"Sounds like that didn't work out for you..." Katniss says. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was just this girl in high school. I was a bit older then you when I finally got to go out with her. I was crushing on this girl forever so that was huge for me. When we finally had sex, it was the best I've ever experienced."

"So you're saying it was the best because you loved her?"

"I think it had a lot to do with it..."

"And you don't think you'll have better until you meet that _special someone_?" She mocks. Peeta shrugs.

"I think so." Katniss leans closer to him so their inches apart.

"You want to bet?"

"What, that there's better out there then _the one_?" Katniss nods. "And how exactly would you win this bet?"

"Do you want to bet?" She repeats slowly.

"Okay..." Katniss hands him back his phone so he can see what she was looking at. Peeta's eyes go wide as he sees Washington State law regarding statutory rape.

"It's sixteen and guess how old I am..." Like a lioness in range of her prey, Katniss pounces. Their lips meet in a heated, passionate kiss. He's on his back instantly with Katniss straddling his waist. He's frantically trying to undo his jeans without bucking her off him. When she gets up to undress herself, Peeta takes the opportunity to kick off his shoes, pants, and boxers. Katniss straddles him again, his rock hard cock pushed up against her core.

"This is so hot." Peeta says as he trails his hands up to cup her breasts. "So wrong but so hot. You're only sixteen?!" She leans forward, kissing him deeply to shut him up.

"And you're a college guy with a huge cock." When she leans against him again, she traps his hard on between their bodies which makes Peeta hiss in pleasure. "Fuck, I want you." Her kisses trail up to his ear where she whispers several other things she wants to do to him. With a growl, Peeta blindly reaches for his pants. With one hand, because his other one is too busy caressing her sweet ass, he pulls his wallet out. Katniss sits up while Peeta finally manages to find a condom. She takes it from him, quickly placing it over his rigid cock.

"Fuck me, Katniss." She smiles sexily at him before she takes both his hands off her and traps them above his head.

"Oh I will." He fills her with one quick drop of her hips. With a set of guttural moans, Katniss moves with purpose. Her thrusts are hard, uneven at first. She's not used to his size or girth so it's a foreign but welcome intrusion.

Meanwhile, Peeta can only groan in desire. He wants to prolong this, kiss her, flip them over and pound relentlessly for days into her tight pussy. But he's aware that they shouldn't be doing this and that their parents would be home shortly. Unfortunately, their coupling would have to be quick.

"Fuck, Peeta!" Katniss moans as she grinds her hips into his, desperately trying to coax their orgasms. But she's tired and her pace is slowly waning. Lucky for Peeta, because he's fully energized and ready to go. He flips them over with a hard buck of his hips. She's too tired to protest as Peeta pins one of her legs over his shoulder. He was close and he could feel her ready for her release as well.

"Please stop me if I'm hurting you..." He knew this would have to be quick and hard. He licks his thumb before thrusting hard into her. Katniss' harsh, rhythmic moans serve as the pace for his deep, powerful thrusts. His thumb circles her clit making Katniss cry out almost in agony. With another skillful swerve from his thumb, in combination with a thrust that hits her deep inside her core, Katniss comes undone. She can only see a mirage of beautiful colors while Peeta speeds up his thrusts and finally collapses on top of her. "You are a sex goddess." He whispers before placing a kiss on her lips and laying next to her.

"You're not so bad yourself, stud." They both are breathing hard next to one another as they try to catch their breaths. Once her heartbeat is semi back to order, Katniss sits up on the couch.

"Where are you going?" He kisses her shoulder tenderly while Katniss tries to pick up all her clothing.

"Our parents are due back soon." Peeta covers his eyes with a groan.

"Shit!" He sits up too. He pulls off the used condom before throwing his boxers back on.

"You can't throw that in the garbage." Peeta looks between her and the used condom in hand.

"Well what am I supposed to do with it?" She goes to the kitchen then comes back with a plastic bag. "Well what do I do with it now?"

"I don't know but if my mom or your father find that, they'll know what we did."

"No they won't." Katniss places her hands on her hips as she stares at him.

"A very freshly used condom that your father didn't use with my mother, that wasn't there before they left...that only leaves two other culprits." With a sigh, Peeta makes sure the bag is tied tightly before he hides it in his duffle bag. They race around, cleaning everything up. The final touch is Katniss dousing the couch with a half a can of aerosol because she swears it smells like sex.

"It seems like this is a habitual thing for you." Peeta jokes.

"Actually, I've never done it in my house before." While she straightens out the new set of sheets for him, she'll figure out what to tell her mother about the ones in the laundry later, Peeta nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Katniss, about what just happened..." Katniss turns into him kissing him deeply.

"I know that it wasn't the best. It was rushed, fast, and all that but that doesn't mean I've lost the bet." With a wink, she heads off to her bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Peeta lay on the couch, he's not sure what to do. He's just had sex with his soon to be step sister, and she's sixteen. But he was going back to school in a week so it shouldn't be a problem. He could distance himself from her. This was all a phase, a one time thing for them, maybe a few more if things worked out right. They would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive the long absence. It won't happen again. I was trying to find something to fill the second half of this chapter and finally the writer's block cleared. So here you have it. To all those loyal followers still out there and new ones, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Mom, I've been asking you all day to take me to the store. I need some new notebooks." Katniss pleads with her mother.

"I told you that you can take the car." Her mother offers. But Katniss isn't too confident in her driving skills. She'd only gotten her license a few days ago but she's still a bit on edge about driving alone.

"I can take her." Mr. Mellark offers.

"Who's going to help me with dinner?" Her mother leans into Mr. Mellark flirtatiously. Katniss cringes a bit. Sure it was cute and all, and she was happy for her mother but please, not in front of her.

"If you want," Mr. Mellark clears his throat. "You can wait for Peeta to come. I'm sure he'd be happy to take you." Katniss' eyes instantly light up.

"I'd love to wait for Peeta to _come."_

When Peeta gets there, he happily greets his father and Ms Everdeen.

"Oh, Peeta," his father barks. "Can you take Katniss to the store? She needs some notebooks."

"Oh, and can you possibly let her drive? She got her license last week but she still doesn't trust herself behind the wheel.

"Uh..." Peeta's eyes go wide as he stares at the both of them. He was sure he could control himself around the family, but being alone with her would be his end.

"Don't worry, Peeta. She's actually a good driver."

"Right!" He closes his mouth and clears his throat. "Sure, I'll take her."

"Let's go now, then..." Peeta whips around coming face to face with Katniss.

"How are you, Katniss?"

"Fine. How are you?" She stares at him seductively.

"Well. We should get going." He quickly pushes her through the front door to his car. It's also an attempt on his part to not look at her. She'd opted on wearing a short skirt that left little to the imagination. He didn't think she was a skirt-wearing type of girl, not after seeing all those archery trophies and camping posters in her room. But damn, did she have great legs and that ass...he quickly shakes his head, trying to shake off the effect Katniss has on him.

"What's the rush, Peeta?" She asks with a laugh.

"You can't look at me like that, especially in front of our parents."

"I didn't look at you in any way." Peeta throws her his keys.

"Let's get this over with."

The ride to the store is tense and quiet.

"So how's school?" Katniss asks.

"Good. How's yours?"

"Boring." Peeta quickly looks around to their surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, I know where we're going." He eyes her suspiciously for a long time but they make their way to the store.

"What town are we in? Isn't there a store closer to the house?"

"Peeta," Katniss laughs. "There is, but I like this one better." He only shakes his head before he follows her through the store. Katniss is in and out quickly. Once outside, she throws him back his keys. "You drive this time."

"You need the practice." He throws the keys back.

"I don't want to." She throws them back before she climbs into his SUV. He sighs then follows her lead. At least with him driving, she couldn't keep him alone any longer then needed. With that thought, he throws all his suspicions out the window.

Unfortunately, he's unfamiliar with this part of town. His father had moved into the area while he was away at college and having only visited him a handful of times since then, he's not too sure where he is.

"Are you lost?" Katniss asks.

"Does it look like I'm lost?"

"Yes. You're kind of headed in the opposite direction." He turns into a deserted plot of land just off a major street.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Peeta pretty much barks.

"Because," she says while she trails a hand up his thigh. "If you just wanted to get me alone, I wasn't about to stop you." Peeta jerks his leg up, trying to jostle her hand off his leg. Katniss tightens her grip on his leg just before she undoes her seat belt and straddles his lap. "Katniss-"

"Shh." She traces his lips with her finger before she devours them with her mouth.

"Fuck, Katniss! We can't." Still he does no attempt to stop her or slow her down as she jerks his hips while she undoes his belt.

"That's not what _this_ is telling me." She says while stroking his already rigid cock. He groans as he watches her smoothly remove her underwear. "Now, don't tell me you didn't prepare for this moment." He pats his pockets down looking for his wallet. Once he finds it, he's frantically pulling out a condom and ripping it open. He had not, in any way, planned on this but he did have a _just-in-case_ condom in his wallet with Katniss' name written all over it.

"Ride my dick." He orders which makes Katniss chuckle softly.

"Normally, I would not respond to such a comment but for you," she says while her hands support herself on his shoulders. She lifts herself over his cock and slowly lets him enter her. "You are all I've thought about since the summer."

"Fuck!" Peeta hisses. "Why are you always so tight?" He asks mainly to himself.

"It's because you're so big." She whispers against his lips. His hands grab greedily at her ass, massaging and gripping her, helping her increase the pace. His lips crash onto hers in a sloppy but heated kiss. He doesn't understand why Katniss always make him feel like it's the first time but without the embarrassment. His first time, Peeta came undone way too quickly for his liking; he was left with the shame of coming early and leaving a girl wanting. But it had felt so good, like nothing he's ever experienced because he really never had.

With Katniss, it was similar. He always felt like he was going to lose control at any minute and it felt just as good if not better. He _still_ had no idea why of all the girls Peeta's been with, Katniss is the only one who's ever had an effect like this on him.

She brings him right back into the moment with a perfectly timed roll of her hips.

"Katniss, don't stroke my ego anymore."

"Okay..." She breathlessly gets out. "I'll just stroke something else of yours." He throws his head back, enjoying the slow pace she's set for them but Katniss picks up the pace as they near their orgasms.

"Don't stop..." He reiterates with a groan. He brings a hand up her front, under her shirt to firmly caress her left breast. He can't stop himself from lifting up her shirt and bra enough to expose her. His mouth quickly finds the pebbled nub.

"Peeta..." She huffs while her hands bury themselves into his hair. His tongue swirls around her sensitive peak sending Katniss reeling into her climax. His hands grip her waist which allows him to thrust a few more times before they're both riding out their orgasms.

"Shit, Katniss." He says breathlessly into her chest.

"So good..."

"I know but this is wrong." He starts. "Our parents are about to get married and look at us! We shouldn't be doing this."

"Peeta, we're not related-"

"But our parents care about each other. What's going to happen if they find out about this?" She drops her head in thought.

Of course Katniss has thought about it but she's selfish. In her pursuit to find the best lay, Peeta's the hands-down winner. Maybe it's a bit premature to say that he's the best she'll ever have but it also has to do with how he makes her feel. He's not like some of the guys she's been with that are simply out to get theirs. He's always so aware of how she's feeling and maybe it's his age, and with that his experience, that just causes an orgasm like no other to come out of her. Just the thought of him has her borderline so having him the way she has him at the moment is mind-blowing.

"But I don't want to stop..." Katniss tells him softly.

"And that's the problem...because I don't want to stop either." She smiles against his lips before they kiss softly.

"We'll be careful." Katniss tries.

"That would mean you stop flirting with me on every occasion." She nods furiously.

"Fine but you have to stop looking at me the way you do."

"I look at you like I look at anyone else!" Katniss shakes her head.

"Do you look at everyone like you're checking them out? Like you're picturing them naked or picturing them in _this_ very position?" He sighs. He was guilty of that but he couldn't help himself, especially when Katniss was easy on the eyes.

"Okay! We both have to change our ways if we're to continue this."

"Deal."

* * *

"Peeta, son..." His father starts as he follows Peeta to the door. He was on his way back to campus and as was the usual for Peeta, he wouldn't be back until summer break.

"It was nice spending the time with you." He says just as Katniss and her mother appear behind his father. "All of you." He says which is almost entirely aimed at Katniss. Sure he enjoyed his break but she made it all the more interesting simply because she was able to do things no one else could do for him.

"Will you come back for Christmas break?" His father practically begs. He knew that wasn't typical for him and the chances were slim for his return.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Please, Peeta?" Katniss' mother joins in. She knows what his return means to his father as well.

"I usually don't..."

"You really should, Peeta." Katniss adds. "You never know what will happen..." She hints with a wink.

"No, you're right." Peeta says with a chuckle. "I guess then alright. I'll come back for break."

"Great!" His father says excitedly. "Then we'll see you soon."

"Yep. See you for winter break." Katniss winks at him which makes Peeta chuckle softly. He's actually really looking forward to Christmas break.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Peeta places his gifts on the floor before he hugs both his father and Ms. Everdeen. They greet him happily while Peeta tries to look around them for Katniss. He has a special present for her and he can't wait to get a free moment to give it to her. After the initial greeting and she doesn't show, he wants to know where she is but doesn't want to ask.

"You know where you're staying by now or do you want me to show you to your room?" His father offers but Peeta waves him off.

"I got it, Dad. Don't worry about me."

"We'll be in the kitchen." He and Ms Everdeen take their leave while Peeta grabs his bags and heads towards his room. He stops short when he sees Katniss leaning in a nearby doorway.

"There you are." Peeta says with a smile.

"And you. I'm glad you came." Katniss teases with a smile of her own. He drops his bags off in his room before making his way to her. He places his hands on her hips before backing her into the doorframe.

"I've missed you." He goes in for a kiss but Katniss dodges him. "What?"

"That's probably not true."

"What are you talking about?"

"All that bullshit you fed me about true love when we first met...Were you trying to romance me? Get me into bed?"

"I don't understand. Everything I told you was true."

"Then why does your father worry that you're literally screwing the whole college?"

"He said that to you?"

"No. I overheard him talking to my mother about it." Peeta chuckles as he takes a few steps back from her.

"Are you jealous?"

"The hell I am! I just wanted to know exactly where we stand."

"And where is that? I didn't know we were in a _relationship_ and I didn't think that you, of all people, would be upset about being free to come and go as you please."

"Peeta, you have me all wrong. I'm not upset. Like I said, I'm just glad I know where we are. While you sleep around with all the girls at your school, and possibly put me at risk to whatever you could catch from them, I can do the same."

"You think I have something? If anything I should be worried about you. You came after me! You wanted me just as much as I wanted you! Now you want to call me easy?! If that's not calling the kettle black then I don't know what is!" Peeta walks away, angrier then he thought he'd be at Christmas. He can't believe his luck or Katniss' accusations. It's true that he had a history but that was in the past. He came home for break to see his family but mostly to spend it with her. Sure she was an easy mark but isn't that what they both wanted? Peeta couldn't leave things like that between them. He grabs his keys and heads out leaving his father standing there completely baffled.

"What happened?"

"Don't know." Katniss tells him. "Maybe we should just start with dinner..." Ms Everdeen leads her husband to the table. He's visibly upset as he thinks about Peeta and where he might have gone. He doesn't get to worry too long though because the front door slams closed signaling Peeta's return. He enters the dining room looking angrier than he was before he left.

"What's going on, son?"

"Nothing. I'll be in my room."

"We're having dinner-"

"Thanks Ms. E. but I'm not very hungry." He gives Katniss the dirtiest look before he finally dismisses himself.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Katniss says but instead of going there, she goes to Peeta's bedroom where he's waiting for her. "Good job today. You're ruining Christmas for everybody."

"I got tested by the way..." He reveals.

"Really? How'd that go?"

"Great until they told me I wouldn't get the results for a week but that's okay. When they get here, I want you to read them."

"Thanks but I don't really care."

"I would appreciate the same courtesy, Katniss." Peeta tells her.

"What?" She asks mid-laugh. "You think I have something?"

"I mean if you're going to accuse me, I only think it's fair that I question where you've been as well."

"I haven't been with anyone else. Why would I when my step-brother is actually pretty good?"

"Because I'm not around all the time and a girl like you would be the type to need it every chance she gets."

"You're calling me a whore now?!" Katniss barks.

"Well if it quacks like a duck and waddles like one-" He barely has time to dodge the ball she throws at his head before she storms out. She stomps past the dining room where her family is waiting. They barely have time to question anything as she continues through until she's outside. Peeta pops in with a sly grin and apologizes to them.

"What was that noise? And what's going with Katniss?"

"I hit her in the head with my basketball by accident. I'm just going to apologize-"

"Peeta, tell me I don't have to have a _don't throw balls in the house_ discussion with you?" His father questions.

"No, no. It was an accident. I was reorganizing, the ball slipped, she just happened to walk by and now she's pissed. I'm sorry but I should be going after her." He runs off in search of Katniss who's angrily power walking as far away from the house as possible. "Will you wait up?!"

"Screw you, Peeta!" He jogs up to her and grabs her hand which she promptly rips her hand free from his grasp. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's fair that you accuse me of things and I can't do the same."

"You have a history!"

"And you don't? So you just became a sex fiend out of thin air?" Katniss crosses her arms and huffs.

"I've had a lot of sex, yes, but it was with my then boyfriend. Since then, I've had sex with three other guys, you being one of them."

"Oh. Well that's not too bad."

"You, on the other hand, according to your father have slept with most of your school." Peeta hides his head in his hands and groans loudly. "You deny it?"

"No. It's true." He admits. "I was heartbroken out of high school. The girl I loved-the girl I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, ruined me. So, yes, I slept around. A lot. Then I thought I got a girl pregnant and it scared the crap out of me. I thought that I was going to have a baby with a girl I barely knew; a girl I didn't love and barely liked. So I stopped literally fucking around and I don't want to do it anymore."

"What happened to the girl?" Katniss asks.

"She was sleeping around with a lot of guys and the baby wasn't mine. It was enough to turn me around."

"The first day we met, you talked about love and commitment..." Peeta nods.

"I do want to fall in love," he admits and her eyes widen. "Not that what we're doing is _that_! But I'm comfortable with what we're doing. I'm okay sleeping with you and I guess I'm okay if you want to be with other guys-"

"But I'm not sleeping around. I like _this_ too and I guess I just got a little bit jealous that you were hooking up with girls while I was basically being loyal to you." Katniss looks at Peeta who wears a smug grin on his face. "What?!"

"You were jealous..."

"I don't know if college girls are better than me! For all I know, they-" But she doesn't get to finish because Peeta pulls her into him and kisses her passionately.

"No one compares to you. I've never met a girl like you and, as you know, I've been with a lot."

"So then we agree that it will just be you and me? Exclusive?"

"For now, at least until we want out of this."

"Okay." Katniss smiles as she disengages from his arms only to be stopped by him once again.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Home. Our parents are probably worried." He pulls her into him again then shoves her up against a tree.

"Let them worry."

"Peeta-" He kisses her hard then trails his hands down her body, into her pants, and slowly starts to inch them down. "What are you doing?" She moans.

"What does it look like?"

"Here? Right now?!" He nods as he continues to kiss her passionately. "But we're outside!"

"So?"

"It's cold!" But he doesn't answer. Instead, he undoes his pants and exposes himself to her. He quickly puts on a condom before he lifts her up and lines himself with her entrance. "What if someone sees?!"

"Then you better orgasm quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

Despite what they'd agreed to in his car, the flirting didn't stop. In fact, it only increased. They'd constantly stare at each other and were constantly _bumping_ into each other. Not to mention on several occasions, Peeta and Katniss found discrete chances to grope each other and even sneak in a rare kiss here and there. But by their definition, they'd vastly put a stop to their ways because despite wanting to have sex with each other badly, they kept themselves from each other for much of the break.

It's not until several months later, the day of their parents' wedding, that Peeta and Katniss see each other. Of course the day has Peeta feeling guilty once again. He's been having feelings for his now seventeen, soon to be step-sister and they had promised to have sex after the wedding the last time they were together. He wasn't sure if what they were doing was wrong but he still didn't want to stop.

Every time he thought about how it was wrong, all he had to do was look at Katniss to feel like what they had was right; that she was it for him and nothing else mattered. Like when he's playing with his tie as he stands just inside the corridor of the church.

"Ready?" He stops playing with his tie long enough to drool over the beauty in front of him.

"Katniss...you look so beautiful." Peeta manages to get out. He reaches a hand to her which she takes with a smirk.

"I'd take it as a compliment if there weren't three other women out there that are dressed like me."

"They could be naked. They still wouldn't compare." He closes the gap between them, reaching his hand up to gently caress her cheek. He's about to lean in when the rest of the wedding party loudly makes their way to them.

"After." Katniss whispers before she takes a step back from him.

"Yea..." He laughs nervously just as the music starts to play. The wedding planner finally opens the door to the church.

"Let's go, let's go!" She cheerily ushers Peeta and Katniss inside. They make their way to the front where Mr. Mellark is waiting for them. Peeta reluctantly releases Katniss so she can stand on the opposite side. The wedding march starts up once everyone else is set and out walks Ms Everdeen. Peeta watches her with a smile as she makes her way to his father. As they clasp hands, and everyone turns to the preacher, Peeta's eyes drift to Katniss.

It was absolutely insane for him to feel what he was feeling for her. She wasn't even technically legal yet and Peeta could only think about what their wedding would be like. She probably shouldn't wear white, particularly after everything they've done together but whatever she wore, wouldn't do her justice. Regardless, it didn't matter because Peeta would be so lucky to have her as his wife.

He has to shake his head to clear his thoughts. It's very clear to him that all they had was a very sexual relationship. Katniss didn't want a relationship, let alone love. At her age, of course it would scare the crap out of her. Not that Peeta was that much older but he couldn't help but think about their lives together. He was in too deep and if he wasn't careful, he was going to get hurt.

Meanwhile, Katniss is also fighting off the conflicting feelings in her head. She couldn't explain what it was that Peeta made her feel. If it was love, she had no clue but she didn't want to lose him. Even with her minimal experience, she knew that guys and love, they were just two things that didn't go together. He'd run for the hills if she even mentioned it to him. So for now, even if Katniss isn't sure if a sex-only relationship is what she wanted, she'd take what she could get from Peeta.

By the time they both realize where the ceremony is, the guests are clapping while their parents are basically making out in front of them. They both clap and cheer along with the rest of guests then follow their parents out. Before they make their way to the car that would take them to the reception, they stop each other in the hall.

"Congrats, Dad!" Peeta hugs his father then his new step-mother. "To you, as well."

"Thank you." They both say while exchanging hugs with Katniss too. Peeta and his father head outside, thinking the ladies are behind them but they stay back for a moment.

"Are you going to change before or at the reception?" Katniss' mother asks her.

"Into what?"

"The dress I bought you to wear." Katniss slaps her forehead.

"Crap! I forgot it at home."

"Do you want to go get it or are you going to be okay with that?" She asks while gesturing to her bridesmaid's dress. She hated the color and how it fit her. Even though she hated to wear dresses, Katniss would gladly exchange this dress for the one she forgot at home.

"I'll go get it. I'll meet you there, I guess." Katniss' mother smiles as she hugs her tightly. "Congrats again, Mom."

"Thank you, sweetie." She hands the car keys to Katniss before she finally leaves the church.

Katniss makes her way to the house where she quickly changes into her dress. She's just putting on the finishing touches when someone knocks on the door. She barely has it open before Peeta frantically takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

"I heard you had stopped by to get your dress. I couldn't help myself." Katniss lets Peeta backtrack them into her room. They're well aware that they're expected back; being gone for too long, together, would not be in their favor. So she's thankful when Peeta simply makes the necessary choices, like only undoing his pants and hiking up her dress.

"You can't get anything on this dress, Peeta, or my mom will kill me!" He smirks before he pulls it over her head, leaving her in only her bra and underwear.

"I think you just want to be naked." He teases. Peeta leaves wet kisses down her torso, finally stopping once he reaches the waistline of her panties. He cups her most sensitive area with his hand only to find her underwear soaking with her desire. "Looks like you're going to need new underwear..."

"If you don't stop teasing me-" Katniss growls into the passionate kiss that starts between them. Before she can protest any further, she's gasping from him finally entering her. Even though their coupling is fast, it's still so good. It's terrifying to Katniss how much she'd miss this and him if they suddenly stopped. She's sure, with today being their parents' wedding, something like that was on Peeta's mind.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Peeta asks between kisses.

"No." She tries kissing him again but he drops his head. "Peeta, it's not wrong." He looks up at her, waiting for her explanation. "Sure our parents are married but it's not like we're related."

"You're sixteen." Peeta says.

"I'm seventeen."

"Now, but when we first had sex..."

"So what? If you're worried about legalities, it's perfectly legal. The age of consent is 16." He smiles at her. "If I have to remind you..."

"It's something I'll never forget." He tells her with a grin.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble either."

"You planned to sleep with me when we first met, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Though I did not think you'd be so easy." Peeta rolls his eyes before he laughs. "Stop worrying, Peeta. I want this." Katniss swallows uncomfortably. "Do you?"

"I do, Katniss, so much."

* * *

"Have you gotten any sleep?" His father asks with a pat on Peeta's back.

"I got some. I just woke up early to think."

"Don't worry. You just graduated. You'll find something soon." His father leaves for work while Peeta contemplates his options.

He wasn't worried about not finding a job anymore. In fact, he had a great job offer that had come from his unpaid internship back in college. They'd sent him on a business trip to LA, Texas, then to New York. During that trip, he'd been offered a permanent position at a prestigious company. But he was on the fence about accepting the offer. Peeta wanted to go because after searching for months for something, this opportunity pretty much fell into his lap. The way things were going, he wasn't going to get another shot like this one.

But then there was Katniss; he'd miss her for sure. While he's been struggling to find a job, she's been nothing but supportive. When he was feeling like shit about it, Katniss was there to make him feel better, mostly by distracting him with some great sex, but still she was there.

But his job offer was also a good way to end their relationship. He'd be miles away from her and the distance wouldn't be a good thing on whatever kind of relationship they had. It's not that he didn't want to be with her. But what he wanted, and his feelings, were way too advanced for her.

They needed a way to slow down too, particularly after they almost got caught last week. It had been a morning like their current one. With both their parents working in the day, Peeta being unemployed, and Katniss working in the afternoons, the morning was the optimal time for them to be together. His father had barely finished locking the door behind him, when Peeta was basically bursting into Katniss' room. She sat on her bed, a smile on her face while she's in the middle of stripping the last of her clothing. Peeta simply chucked his boxers somewhere in the room then was inside her seconds later. Had he not been kissing her when he did, they wouldn't have heard his father return. Peeta managed to pull out of her just seconds before there was a knock on Katniss' door. Apparently, she'd left her wallet in his car and he was just bringing it back, but it was way too close for comfort. Peeta and Katniss had the talk again about slowing down but who were they kidding. Nothing was going to change when they both felt so strongly about each other.

Is that the way it was always going to be? Were they going to do things behind their parents back? And if that's what they were doing, then was it really okay or right?

He hears the door to Katniss' room creak open. She smiles at him sweetly from the doorway.

"Are you coming?"

"We should talk." Peeta says as he gestures to the couch. Katniss tightens the robe around her as she trudges to the couch. This was a long time coming.

"I know." Peeta wasn't the only one who was trying to figure out what was going on between them.

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks.

"I got a job offer out of state and I'm going to take it."

"You're going to go?" He nods. "Peeta, wait...if you're going because of me, you don't have to. We can stop."

"Katniss, we've been trying to stop since our parents almost caught us and we still can't keep our hands off each other." She sighs. "So I have to go."

"I can't stop you, can I?" He reaches for her hands.

"This is for both of our goods. We'll get over whatever this is. The space will do us well." She stands.

"Whatever." Peeta tries to reach for her but she leaves him alone.

Katniss crashes onto her bed, willing herself not to cry. Of course she wasn't happy. Her teenage life goal was to have the best sex ever and now that she'd found it, she was going to lose him. As she cries into her pillow, she realizes that Peeta was right; the best sex was with someone you love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks people. I really appreciate all the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Come on, Katniss...one time!" Her roommate begs her. Katniss had met a couple of her floor mates already and she lucked out. While most of them seemed like the partying type, rambunctious and messy, people that would keep her up all night, her roommate Prim was an angel. The only thing Katniss had to worry about seemed to be Prim's incessant nature of trying to get Katniss out of the dorm.

"Look Prim, I get what you're trying to do but I'm really not ready for it."

"Come on! You're new to the city, you barely know anyone. This is a great way for you to meet people. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone." Prim says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea..." Katniss only manages a small sad smile.

It's been five months since she's last seen or spoken to Peeta. She tried not to think about him but it was hard not to think about her first love, or whatever Peeta had been to her. Since him, she's slowed down her promiscuous ways to a complete stop. Katniss knew she'd never feel what she felt with him with anyone else, at least not for some time. So she definitely wasn't interested in replacing him yet.

"Hey." Prim takes a seat next to Katniss when she sees the grim look on her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Prim. I'm just not ready to meet someone new." Katniss sighs softly as Prim eyes her curiously for an explanation. "I kind of just got out of a relationship...or something..." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry but you know the best way to get over someone is to get back on that horse...meet someone new."

"Prim-"

"Okay, not someone new but some new people maybe. Come on!" Prim eggs on.

"Next time." Prim throws her hands up in defeat before she stands. She reaches into the small closet they shared for a sweater.

"Then I'm going to go. If you change your mind, just call and I'll be right here." Prim offers. She opens the door to their dorm coming face to face with a handsome blonde. "Hi?"

"Oh, hey. I was looking for Katniss Everdeen. Is this her dorm?" Prim steps aside revealing a wide-eyed Katniss. "Hey."

"Peeta?! What are you doing here?" Prim looks between the couple for a while.

"Are you going to be okay, Katniss?" She asks.

"Y-yea. I'll be fine. Go do your thing." Katniss ushers Prim out before she takes her spot in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" She asks again.

"My father said you were going to school here..."

"So you come all this way to see me?" Her heart flutters at the chance that maybe he'd come to see her.

"Actually, I live a few minutes from here." And that momentarily squashes her heart's hope. "I got the dorm info from your mother and decided to stop by." He looks into her dorm, hinting at an invitation but Katniss steps outside, closing the door behind her. Her dorm was small and there really was nowhere for him to sit or for them to have a conversation. Unless they chose to sit next to one another on her small bed and that was definitely not a good idea. "I won't come in then." He says with a smile as he backs away from her.

"So you just came to say hello?"

"And ask if maybe you want to talk. Seeing as I can't go in, do you want to go for a walk?" Katniss doesn't know what to make of his proposal. She's tried so hard to forget what they had, not that she'd done a great job at it. But even the smallest of progress on her part would surely be squandered by this minimal interaction.

But the part of her that hasn't forgotten what a kiss or just his touch could do to her, wouldn't allow her to say no. Everything she felt hit her full force the moment she saw him.

"Okay."

They walk in silence for the first part. It's awkward and Katniss rather engage in conversation then have this tension between them.

"I didn't know you lived around here." Katniss starts.

"Oh come on, Katniss. You act like you never heard my father say anything about it..." She hadn't. Peeta left early in the summer. It hurt so much that any mention of him would make her politely excuse herself from the conversation. So she had no idea where he had gone and she didn't want to care either.

"Actually, no. If anything, you probably overheard my mom or your father mention that I was attending NYU." He shakes his head.

"Are you implying that I followed you here?"

"You are the one who tracked me down and came to see me..."

"Tracked you down? I just have to take a stroll up the street and I'm at your dorm. I thought the proper thing was to say hello."

"Still-"

"Hey! I'm pretty sure my landlord is in if you want to ask him my exact move in date; proof that I was here first."

"Whatever." They stop in front of a building Katniss has actually walked past several times throughout her stay in NY. "This is where you live?"

"Yea...why?"

"I've been here before-or walked past, rather."

"And you never came to see me..."

"I didn't-" Peeta cuts her off with a wave of his hand.

"You want to come in? Check out the place?" She knew this was definitely a bad idea. Being together in a place by themselves never lead to good things in the past. Well, they were great, amazing, but not proper.

"I shouldn't." She think she sees disappointment in Peeta's face but he quickly shakes his head, clearing it of any emotion. "I should go."

"Can I come see you?" He tries.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Peeta, what are you doing?"

"What-"

"The last time we spoke, you made it very clear that you weren't interested-"

"That's not true."

"You moved to the other side of the country to get away from me!"

"Also not true. I told you why I was leaving!"

"What's the difference between not being interested and not wanting to pursue anything with me?"

"Damn it Katniss! You know damn well why I left!" He takes a second to lower his voice because he was suddenly shouting. "I thought that what we were doing was wrong. Our parents are married, we're technically family, what did you expect me to do?!"

"Whatever." She turns to walk away but Peeta catches her hand, keeping her in front of him.

"No! You don't just get to say _whatever_ and walk away this time. You're going to hear me out!"

"No!" She tries to pull away but Peeta pulls her flush against him.

"I don't know what it is that I feel for you or if whatever I feel for you is okay but time away from you isn't going to work. These last five months have been hell. So when I spoke to my father this morning, I couldn't help but ask about you. I was doing so well, pretending that what we had was in the past but who was I kidding. He told me you were at NYU and I was at your doorstep not twenty minutes later."

"Peeta-"

"I'm putting myself on the line right now. I'm allowing you to break my heart if that's what it takes. I want to be with you-or at least try something with you but if you say no, then I'll back off." He leans in slowly, giving her a chance to back away if that's what she wants. When she doesn't, their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. When she doesn't push him away, the kisses get more passionate and more intense, at least until she shoves him away.

"Peeta, it's not fair for you to come here and make me feel this way for you again! What's my reassurance that you won't spaz and have another _we shouldn't because we're 'technically' related_ attack of reality?" He gently caresses her cheek.

"You have no idea what this time without you has been like. I can't stop thinking about you, Katniss. I don't care that our parents are married. I want you. I'll take the risks because I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Even though I'm only eighteen and you're an old man?" He chuckles softly as he leans into her again.

"Am I really that old?"

"No, it's just something I remember you saying to me after our first time."

"You think we can start over? Let's pretend that I've never said anything about our parents or our age gap. Let's pretend that I'm just this twenty something year old who's asking this fresh-out-of-high-school girl on a date. What do you say?"

"Yes." He smiles brightly at her before he kisses her softly.

"So...did you want to come upstairs?"

"Peeta!" Katniss says with a laugh. "I thought we were starting over!"

"We are! Nothing has to happen. You can check out the place and then I can take you out on a real date." He reaches a hand out to her which she happily takes. They climb the stairs to his place all the while her hand remains in his and Katniss can't believe they're actually together again. She also can't believe how badly she wants him again. "So, it's not much but this is it."

"I think my dorm is great simply because it's freedom away from my mom so this is-there are no words!" She says as she walks around the living room. She peaks into his bedroom then in the spare bedroom before making her way back to him. "You're completely alone, free to do whatever you want."

"I've been miserable here." He admits softly to her.

"You don't like New York?"

"No. New York is fine."

"Your job? How is that by the way?"

"Job's good, so is the money."

"Then-"

"Ever since I left you, I've been a wreck." He tells her. "I'm sorry I broke your heart but I did something worse to mine. I miss you and I can't wait for us to get back to where we were."

"No hope that we'll get past the _just sex_ phase?" Peeta smiles at her. He takes a step towards her but thinks better of it. They were starting over so she didn't need him to jump her.

"I want to kiss you so badly but-" It's Katniss who decides to take matters into her own hands and shut him up with her lips. Their kissing quickly turns frantic, only pulling away from one another to pull at each other's clothing. But Peeta thinks better of it and gently pries her hands away. "We shouldn't." Katniss pulls away and nods her head in agreement.

"You're right. _That_ won't help our relationship."

"Not now, at least. I'm hungry. Can I cook something up for us?"

"You can cook?!" The only thing she's ever seen him make is toast so it's definitely a surprise.

"Of course I can! Don't you know my dad's a baker?"

"Yea, I know your father owns a bakery and that he can cook but you-"

"Hey! Just because your mother and my father wanted to cook for me while I stayed with them, doesn't mean I can't fend for myself." Katniss laughs.

"By all means...show me then."

"Let me get something on the stove and then I'll give you the final tour."

Nothing does happen that afternoon at his place. Peeta is a perfect gentleman the entire time he's showing off his two room studio. One side of Katniss wants to jump him while the other half is excited to really be with Peeta. Back home, they were both so afraid of their parents finding out, they spent little time together hoping it wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Here it was different. No one knew them so they could do whatever they pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"So...Peeta? Is he from home?" Prim asks. She watches Katniss finish getting dressed for her date tonight.

"Yea."

"Is he the guy you were trying to get over?" Katniss nods. "You still love him?" This time, Katniss takes a seat next to her.

"I don't know. I've never been in love before but Peeta just makes me feel different. I wanted to forget him but who was I kidding. I like him so much."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Katniss smiles as she throws an arm around Prim. In their short time together, the girl had become like a sister to her. They both looked out for each other and even now, Prim was ready to wallop a guy twice her size for Katniss.

"No. He's always been a complete gentleman. In fact, we separated to keep us from getting in trouble."

"Why would you get in trouble?" A knock on the door ends their conversation.

"Do I look alright, Prim?"

"You look great. Let me get the door." While Katniss grabs a sweater, Prim takes the moment to talk to Peeta.

"Hi. Prim, right?" Peeta greets.

"Yea...listen, you hurt Katniss, I'll kill you." He simply smiles.

"If I hurt her, I'll let you."

"You don't have to let me because I'll kill you." She threatens once more just as Katniss makes it to them.

"Katniss!" Peeta reaches for her hand. "Do you always look so good or is it because I haven't seen you in awhile?" Katniss shoves him back with a laugh. "You ready?"

"Yea." She turns to Prim one last time. "I'll see you later." While the door is closing, Prim meets Peeta's gaze once more. He clears his throat uncomfortably before finally tearing away. "You okay?"

"Yea! I'm just so siked about this date." He tells her.

"I know. I can't believe we're actually going on a date!" Peeta kisses her hand as he leads them through the streets of New York. "So where are we going?"

"Well...I kind of lied when I said that this would be a date."

"What do you mean?" She asks as he leads them to his car.

"It's more like a road trip." He says while holding the door open for her.

"To where-I mean, I didn't bring any clothes or-"

"Don't worry. You won't need any of that."

"Peeta-"

"Come on, Katniss. Trust me, will you?" She sighs before getting into the car. Wherever he was taking her, he was obviously very excited about it. Katniss can only hope it isn't in a creepy, stalker kind of way.

* * *

"Peeta? We've been driving for over an hour. Are you lost?" He just kept making random turns that only led them deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I know where we are." Peeta tries.

"Are you sure?" Katniss teases. "Because-" She cuts herself off the moment a sign comes into view. She can't help but whip back around to try and get a second glimpse but it's gone.

"Peeta! Are we where I think we are?" He chuckles softly.

"And where do you think we are?" All of a sudden the trees give way to the most beautiful view she's ever seen. She knows this view well from the many brochures she's had; from the promotional videos on their website. They were at the place she's wanted to go since she was a girl – Bordle Creek.

"Peeta?" He finally pulls into a hidden driveway that leads them to a small cabin just lakeside.

"And we're here!" Katniss bolts out of the car so quickly so she can see the view in person.

"We're really here?" Peeta finally makes his way to her and smiles.

"I remember my father mentioning he owes you trip up here and then I remembered that poster in your room. I never liked it much out here but maybe you'll give me a reason to."

"What can we do? Canoeing? Swimming? Hiking!"

"Of course you'd settle on the most strenuous option."

"What are you talking about? Hiking is probably the easiest thing out here to do. But I want to see everything and I want to take pictures!" Katniss runs off for the hiking trail without even bothering to see if Peeta's following. For the most part, he doesn't care that he's not the highlight of their trip. Seeing her happy is enough for him. After walking around for a good half hour, her stomach grumbling makes them stop their hike.

"Hungry?" He asks while flipping his backpack around to his front.

"You brought food?! Aren't there bears out here and stuff?" He can't help but smile at how adorable she is.

"That's on another trail. Here," he leads them over to a rest stop where he can spread out what he's brought, "It's safe here."

"Thanks." She takes a sandwich and drink from him before sitting opposite him. "Good thing you were thinking and brought something to eat."

"Well, this is supposed to be a date and I think a good date has food."

"Right...our date..." Katniss is definitely embarrassed about her behavior so far. She's strictly been thinking about herself and her wants while out on the hike. She'd completely forgotten about Peeta.

"Don't worry. Seeing you this happy, I think you're so cute." His comment makes her blush.

"I guess we should _talk..."_

"We can but we kinda already know everything there is to know about one another."

"For the most part, I guess." Katniss adds. "But I don't know what you've been up to since you left home."

So he tells her about his job and life in New York while she tells him about school and her roommate. They talk so much that on the way back, the view's no longer that interesting. Instead, Katniss indulges in his embrace and all the plans he has for his newest project at work. By the time they make it back, she's not sure what thier plans are.

"Is that it? Do we have to go home now?"

"We could but seeing as you have off this weekend, you want to stay?"

"What? Here?" Peeta grabs her hand and leads them over to his father's cabin. If she ever pictured her perfect stay at Bordle Creek, part of it was experiencing everything and that included staying a rustic cabin. The cabin was exactly what she'd always hoped for.

"I hope that sandwich from earlier didn't fill you up." He says while he turns a few lights on and heads to the kitchen. "I have a whole dinner planned."

"Aren't you full of surprises?"

"You haven't seen the half of it yet." He leaves a few things cooking before leading her over to the couch and handing her something to drink.

"Tell me about those plans."

"If I tell you about them, then they wouldn't be surprises." They smile at each other behind their drinks and the sexual tension between them only increases with the silence. So he decides to tell her about his plans anyway. "Well there's dinner, followed by some cuddling next to the fireplace, and then...who knows."

" _Who knows?_ I think you know what you have planned." She teases with that sexy smile of hers.

"Now Katniss, we agreed we'd take this slow."

"I know that but do you?"

"Of course I do." He brings a hand up and caresses her cheek softly. "There's no way I'd want to jeopardize what we have." But even that small touch is enough to spark the fire that's been burning between them. Katniss kisses his hand and Peeta leans into her. Their lips meet in a slow kiss that quickly turns into several passionate kisses. He can't help it when his fingers play with the buttons on her shirt, slowly prying them open to caress her belly.

"Peeta..." she barely manages to moan his name when the kitchen timer goes off.

"Dinner's ready." He whispers against her lips.

"Yea, okay."

Two people have never eaten dinner faster and it makes for an awkward atmosphere after.

"Was it good?" Peeta tries.

"Yes. Very."

"Good, good." He stands so he can start clearing their plates. When he reaches for her plate, Katniss catches his hand. "Katniss?"

"I just want to thank my host."

"Right." Watching her stand up is in slow motion and terrifying. There is nothing stopping them now and Peeta's not sure he can control himself if she makes a move. He wants her like he's never wanted her before.

"Thank you for dinner." Katniss doesn't mean for the hands she has on his chest to sensually caress him. And she swears they have a mind of their own when they work their way down, her fingers slipping into the edges of his jeans and her thumbs tracing the outline of his abs.

"You're welcome." When her hands don't do anything else, Peeta takes them and places them on his shoulders. He pulls her in close then wraps his arms around her. "I want you so much."

"Then take me." His lips clash with hers in an intense battle for dominance. They trip over each other as Peeta guides her to the first soft surface he can find. Katniss falls over the arm of the sofa which gives them the space and time to frantically rip off their clothes. Peeta's naked and rock hard as he crawls over her.

"Can I-"

"Yes, Peeta. Please!" Katniss practically begs. She'd love to say that she hadn't expected this, that she would be more modest on a _first_ date but who was she kidding. She'd gotten on the pill anticipating this very moment.

He moans before devouring her lips then finally thrusting into her. With a gasp, Katniss wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in as close to her body as she possibly can. The pace is hard and fast which is exactly how Katniss wants it. Meanwhile, Peeta's not sure how long he can last at their rate but all he cares about is finally being inside of her.

They both reach their end with a resounding satisfactory moan of pleasure. Peeta lays back, sweat shining off his temples from the whole ordeal. Katniss' fingers play with the hair stuck to his head as she lays in his arms.

"Wow! That was something." Peeta says.

"Yea." He kisses her tenderly on her head. "So about starting over..." Katniss starts while Peeta laughs.

"Yea, about that..." He inhales then exhales quickly. "I don't want to start over." He admits to her. "I like you a lot, Katniss and we already know each other, and we damn well know that the sex is good. Why can't we continue from where we left off?"

"I think that's a great idea." She tells him while cuddling into him. "And that means that we can keep having sex." He smiles against her.

"That is probably the biggest selling point but hopefully not the only one."

"No it's not. I hope that you don't think that just because I slept you on the first date it means that I'm easy. Or that I'm going to be okay with a mediocre boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? This is moving kind of fast." He jokes.

"Shut up before I tell you I love you." She's laughing but when she looks at Peeta he isn't. "I'm just kidding." Katniss quickly clarifies before hiding her face into his chest. He kisses her forehead, the whole time contemplating what she'd just said. It was too soon to tell her exactly how he feels about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I've just been stuck on this chapter for a long time. I had it done but it was really short and after I made you guys wait so long, I didn't think it was fair. But making it longer is what caused the long break. The good thing about being stuck is that I always end up working on something else in my funk. The something else is usually another Everlark story. I've been stuck so many times that you guys won't believe how many stories are on my laptop. So I kind of need some guidance here. Do you guys want a one-shot, a preview to one of my many ideas? Help me!**

 **But in the meantime, I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

 **Thank you to all who are patiently waiting for the updates. The next chapter will be up shortly. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

They continue to see each other all throughout her first year at NYU. Their relationship is fun, everything they want. Everything is perfect but with summer break starting, Katniss can't turn down the offer to visit her mother any longer. She tells Peeta that she's got a thing with Prim that weekend. She doesn't like lying to him but she's more worried about him freaking out over their relationship again. She didn't want anything messing them up again so she goes home without telling him a thing.

Katniss' mother is so eager to see her daughter that the questions just don't let up. Mr. Mellark simply watches with that smile both him and Peeta share. Hours go by and Katniss doesn't notice until a timer goes off.

"Ah! That's dinner!" Mr. Mellark states.

"I'm so happy you're home, sweetie." Her mother says.

"Me too, Mom."

"I know you don't miss me too much over there, what with school and the boys-"

"Mom! It's not even like that." Katniss says. "I'm solely focused on school." She only partially lies; Peeta made up a good chunk of her focus.

"Right." She stands to help her husband when the doorbell goes off.

"I got it!" Mr. Mellark shouts. "Honey, take care of the roast while I get the door." Katniss isn't sure who's at the door and she doesn't care too much at least until she instantly recognizes the stranger's voice. It's the unmistakable voice of Peeta joking around with his father. The voices get closer until they're both standing right in front of her.

Peeta looks at her through squinted, confused eyes while Mr. Mellark smiles at the two of them, oblivious to anything amiss.

"Now it's a family gathering!" Mr. Mellark says before heading off to check on dinner.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Prim!" Peeta whispers to her.

"I lied. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my dad." Peeta takes a seat next to her and sighs. "Why'd you lie to me about where you were going? Did you think I'd have an issue with you coming to see your mother for a change instead of spending it with me? You think I'm that selfish that I can't spare you for a weekend?"

"No. Matter of fact, I know you're the complete opposite. I know you'd give up your happiness before anyone else's." She admits which leaves Peeta even more confused. "I thought if you knew I was coming over here, you'd feel _weird_ about it and then maybe you'd want to break up again like last time." He takes her hand and pulls her into an isolated hallway.

"I told you, Katniss, I want you. I'm in this for the long haul if you are. No more of this _we're technically related_ crap! We're not! I'm serious about us, Katniss." She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. He can only indulge in the kiss for a moment because reality quickly sinks in. They were in their parents' house and could be caught at any moment. "I didn't mean for that to get out of hand."

"No, it's my fault. Sorry." He shakes his head to dismiss the apology just as they hear someone call that dinner's ready. They take their respective seats across from one another and try not to give themselves away.

"So Katniss," Peeta starts. "How's life at NYU?"

"It's good, can't complain."

"You like living on campus?" Katniss shrugs.

"I wish I had a bit more privacy but my roommate's nice so..." That really wasn't a concern to her, seeing as she spent most nights at Peeta's anyway.

"You know, I might have a solution for you that you might like..." Peeta offers.

"And what might that be?" She asks, a hidden smile trapped behind her lips.

"You could move in with me." Her fork drops at his words. She was just about to put food in her mouth so her mouth is wide open, as are her eyes.

"What?"

"Well, I have an extra room you could stay in and I only live ten minutes from campus." He stares at a wide eyed Katniss. "It's just an idea."

"I think that's a great idea." Mr. Mellark says. "It would save us a lot of money on your tuition."

"But you're free to stay on campus if that's what you want though." Her mother says while she looks at her husband.

"Of course! Like Peeta said, it's just an idea." Katniss stands.

"If you'll excuse me. I don't feel well all of a sudden." She looks to Peeta, who worriedly eyes her. He'd follow her but surely their parents would become suspicious of both of their disappearances.

It's not until late at night that Peeta finally gets to sneak into her bedroom.

"Katniss..." She's tucked into bed but when she hears him, she quickly turns over to look at him.

"How could you spring something like that on me? In front of our parents too?!"

"Katniss, come on." He takes a seat on the edge of her bed. "We've been together for almost a year. This is the next step."

"The next step? Peeta, our parents don't even know about us but you want to move in together?" He grabs one of her hands and kisses it.

"I think you know by now that I love you." Her eyes widen but only for a moment. She thinks she knew that already. With the way he treats her and the way they made love. Yea, she knew it but he's never said it. "Being in NY with you is a dream come true. We can go out, kiss, hold each other's hands and not care who's watching. Here, we can't but that's okay because in NY, you and I are a couple; we're together. I want to be with you. I want to live with you."

"Peeta, this is huge."

"Yea, I know but if you're not sure, it could still only be for the reason I said at dinner; you could save the room and board fees."

"But you lied. You don't have an extra room. That room is your art studio." Peeta scoffs.

"It's just a hobby. Besides, I can move that all into the dining room. No one eats in there anyway." Katniss sits up, caressing the side of his face gently.

"You'd do that for me?"

"For you, of course." She kisses him softly on the lips.

"I wish we were at home." He chuckles against her lips.

"Isn't funny how we think NY is our home?" She laughs.

"Your arms are my home." He wraps her tightly in his embrace.

"Think about it, okay. There's no rush."

* * *

Katniss hadn't given an answer to Peeta's proposal while with their parents. But she'd given Peeta a _yes_ on the way back home. Neither one of them had thought it was a bad idea at all at least until their parents planned to visit.

"Peeta, are you sure we can get away with this?" Katniss frantically makes her way through the apartment, making sure everything is set for their parents arrival.

"Relax." Peeta comes around and kisses her softly. "What's there to worry about?"

"Oh...just our parents finding out what we've been doing!" He laughs as he tries to placate Katniss.

"They won't find out."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I haven't put in my room? Or in yours? Is there anything in here that would give us away?!"

"Stop. Everything will be fine." But she's not calm.

"Where are our parents staying?"

"In my room."

"What?! In the room where you and I have sex all the time!? No! What's wrong with my room?"

"Other than the fact that it's not lived in? Nothing really." It's true that when she moved in, she bought a new bed, sheets, and everything but she's never once slept in there. She tried but they'd always end up in bed together anyway. It was really just a cover for this very moment.

"Just let them sleep in my room."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, so I'd offer you my room. But why would you sleep in my room?" Peeta challenges with a smile.

"Fuck!"

"It's okay." Peeta tries again. "We'll play it off. I'll offer my room to them, you'll offer yours, and we'll settle. Okay?"

"Okay." Katniss lets Peeta hold her in his arms. She really did need a hug to release some stress.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be fine." She takes a moment to relax on the couch but the doorbell goes off and she's on her feet again. Peeta makes his way over to the door, turning to Katniss once more. "You're good?"

"Yea."

"Okay." He opens the door and loudly greets his father. They exchange a manly hug before he gives Katniss' mother a hug of her own. "Coming over to check up on us, huh?"

"We haven't been here since Katniss started at NYU. We thought it was about time." Katniss makes her way to them, giving them another set of hugs.

"It's nice to see you, Mom and Patrick."

"Let me take your stuff." Peeta says as he takes the duffel bag his father is carrying. "I'll just put this in my room-"

"No! They're staying in mine!" Katniss fights.

"No...we agreed they'd take my room." Katniss pulls on the strap of the bag around his shoulder.

"No...my room is cleaner."

"No it's not! My room is perfectly fine."

"We can stay on the couch." Her mother offers but Katniss and Peeta continue their argument.

"No, Lily, I'll take the couch and you'll take my room."

"No, Peeta! I'll take the couch."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch! That's not the gentleman thing to do."

"I didn't know you were one." Peeta glares at her while she simply smiles.

"Like cats and dogs these two." Peeta's father says with a laugh.

"It's okay, Dad. We got this." He clears his throat before he continues. "You want them in your room, fine!" He marches towards her room before he yells back. "But you're taking mine!"

"Excuse me." Katniss says as she makes her way to Peeta. "Hey..." She runs a hand down his back. "That was great, Peeta."

"I'm not a gentleman? Really?" He asks with a mock pout.

"Sorry. I was just playing along."

"You hurt my feelings, Katniss. Lucky for you that we're already not having sex tonight."

"Aw...poor me." She jokes which makes Peeta whip around to look at her. She laughs as Peeta pushes her behind the bedroom door.

"You love making me hard for you, especially when our parents are around, don't you?" He presses her back against the wall before he kisses her passionately. Her knees buckle from the intensity of the kiss that she has to hold on to Peeta for support. But he pulls back, leaving her like jelly where she stands. "That's what you get!" He leaves her there with a smile on her face. It's definitely not the worst punishment he's dished out.

"Looks like you two have a nice little setup here." Mr. Mellark says.

"Are you two doing alright though? Katniss are you okay with staying here? We could always look into something else if you're uncomfortable." Her mother adds.

"Mom, I'm okay. I'm happy here. And despite Peeta's earlier showing, he's really a great roommate." Katniss assures.

"What _earlier showing_? I'm always a great roommate. Who cooks because you suck at it?" Peeta fights as he takes a seat next to Katniss.

"I do not suck! I just don't like to cook. Besides, you like to do it so much that I'm not about to take that away from you."

"Yea, yea, yea."

"You two are adorable." Her mother says and it instantly puts Katniss and Peeta on edge. "You get along so well. I always hoped that my daughter and your son would be friends and now they're living together and enjoying it. I couldn't have wished for a better situation."

"Of course, Mom. We're not trying to make your life difficult. Peeta is great."

"Yea, and Katniss is pretty good too." Peeta adds. He places his hand on Katniss' knee and smiles in her direction. "You could even say I love her." Katniss nervously laughs while shoving his hand away.

"Very funny, Peeta." Katniss stares at him incredulously.

"Lily's right. It's good to see our kids getting along."

"Dinner should be just about ready." Peeta says. "Babe, could you-" He cuts himself off but it's not soon enough. He can't think of a way to recover and the silence only becomes more stifling.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Katniss covers. "I'll set the table." Peeta smiles nervously before heading off into the kitchen. Katniss shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "See? _Most of the time_..." She enters the kitchen to find Peeta hunched over the counter.

"Shit, Katniss! I almost fucked that up! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Peeta. We're a team here. We look out for each other." She quickly kisses him then chuckles softly. "It's good to see you sweat here, especially after you were so calm earlier."

"Yea, I didn't think we had anything to worry about but I underestimated just how much I love you." She gently strokes his arm and smiles.

"I love you too and you know, I'm suddenly really upset that you and I can't have sex tonight."

"Who says we can't?" Peeta teases.

"Well for one, _you've_ already established that you're holding out on me and then our parents are here so-" He cuts her off with a kiss.

"Let's get through dinner and we'll see."

* * *

Peeta's cooking has everyone full and ready for a nap. It's exactly what Peeta planned but still, he opens up a bottle of wine and makes sure that Ms Everdeen has her fair share. He brings out a few beers for his father and soon enough him and his stepmother are about to fall asleep at the dinner table.

"So sorry you can't drink, Katniss." Peeta teases. "Just for us adults." Katniss glares at him through squinted eyes.

"You look devastated." She says back as he winks at her.

"More wine, Ms E., another beer, Dad?"

"No, no, Peeta. No more." His dad grabs his wife's hand and nudges her out of her seat. "We're going to go off to bed. Good night." Peeta nods along at least until their parents disappear into the bedroom for the night. Peeta keeps one eye on the closed bedroom door while he drags Katniss into the hallway. He backs her into the wall and kisses her passionately.

"I've wanted to do that all night."

"Get it out of your system, Peeta. Nothing can happen tonight." He groans then drops his head.

"Really?"

"Peeta, our parents are in the next room. They could hear us."

"Damn. I know you're right but I don't know if I can hold out another night."

"You have to, stud." She pulls away, leaving Peeta standing there with a pout. He decides to give up on sex for the night. He changes into his pjs and lays down on the couch. He tries to fall asleep but he's too horny to get anywhere close to sleep.

For a long time, Peeta paces the living room until he finally can't take it anymore and heads towards the room Katniss is sleeping in. He stands outside her door for even longer than he's been awake. He simply stands there, unintentionally willing the door open. Katniss stands there really not surprised at all that he's there.

"Are you lost?" Peeta shakes his head. "Good. I'm just going to the bathroom." She sidesteps him but he grabs her arm, pushes her up against a wall, and kisses her. He doesn't expect how passionately she reciprocates the kiss. He quickly pulls down her night shorts before pulling off his own. Katniss throws her arms around him as he lifts her off the ground and enters her. Peeta thrusts into her which draws a moan out of her.

"Shh..." She buries her face in his neck to drown herself out. At least she tries to until he picks up speed.

"Oh fuck, Peeta..."

"Damn it, Katniss!" He whispers harshly. "You have to be quiet!" But he can't help the moan that suddenly escapes him either. He kisses her instead so they can drown each other out but the closer they get to finishing, the louder they get. Their pace quickly becomes frantic and erratic to the point where it causes a rhythmic thumping on the wall. "Oh fuck!"

"Peeta..." Katniss nips at his neck at least until her orgasm hits and she bites down to keep herself quiet. He growls partial from pain and partially from being incredibly turned on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...Katniss!" With one last thrust, Peeta holds onto her tightly as he empties himself inside of her. They both hold each other while trying to catch their breaths. "Damn that's good."

"I know." She kisses him sweetly right before he puts her back on the ground. "I love you."

"I love you too." They can't help smiling at each other as they part ways.

* * *

"Well I hope you both enjoyed your stay here." Katniss says. She hooks her arm with her mother while leading her out of their apartment. Peeta helps his father with the bags as they follow close behind them. Mr. Mellark stops his son momentarily.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Listen son, it looks like you two have a pretty good setup here."

"Yea. Everything is great." Peeta assures.

"Let me give you some advice then." Mr. Mellark throws an arm around his son's shoulders. "It's important that you respect the women in your life."

"I know, Dad. I'm not sleeping around any more. No more of the old Peeta, Dad. I promise."

"That's good to hear but I'm talking about Katniss."

"Katniss?" For a moment, Peeta thinks the worst: that his father knew about them. Still, he decides to play it cool. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Peeta, I heard you last night."

"Oh god! Dad, I can explain. Katniss and I-"

"Peeta, I know your sex life is none of my business."

"Dad-"

"But you can't bring random women into your apartment anymore like when you were living alone. Katniss lives here too. What if she had walked in on you two? You really think she would approve or feel comfortable in her own home?"

"Oh." Peeta chuckles nervously before answering. "Yea, you're right. I should definitely be more careful, for one. And I'd never want to make Katniss uncomfortable."

"Then be careful. It's okay to do _that_ just don't put Katniss in any kind of position." He can't help the blush that covers his features. His father's words are innocent enough but after sleeping with Katniss the night before, the words sound dirty to Peeta.

"I will and I'm sorry you heard us." His father simply smiles then hugs his son goodbye. Katniss wishes him goodbye on the way back into her apartment. "So..."

"Yea?"

"Did your mother say anything to you?" Katniss thinks about it but shakes her head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"

"Because my father heard us last night." Katniss shrieks in surprise.

"No! Peeta, how much did he hear?! What did he say?! What are we going to do?!"

"Relax! He thinks I brought a girl over and had sex with her. He doesn't know it was you."

"Aha! So you are the loud one in this relationship!"

"Louder than you because I had to keep you quiet!"

"I-" He pulls her into him and kisses her.

"It's my fault anyway. I should have waited to be with you but I just couldn't. I love you too much to keep away." He admits sweetly so she kisses him.

"But we should definitely be more careful, Peeta."

"We will. I don't want anything messing this up." Katniss caresses his chest softly.

"Our bed was so lonely last night. I never want to sleep without you again." She kisses him again then leads him towards their room.

"Never again."


	7. Chapter 7

**I have not abandoned this story. Just so sorry about the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Mmm..." She moans as Peeta kisses her neck. His hand trails down to the waistband of her pants when she stops him.

"What?"

"Peeta..." Katniss says with a giggle. They'd just woken up and Katniss had a thing about having sex as soon they woke up. She just felt gross most mornings, without brushing her teeth and still having to go pee.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is it that time of the month?" Katniss cranes her head back to look at him. "What? I should have figured by now. We've been having sex non-stop for almost six weeks!" Her eyes go wide at the revelation. She turns away from him while he snuggles into her back.

How the hell had she not realized her period had not come yet? Of course it was because of Peeta and having sex with him regularly was something she looked forward to. But her missing period was something to worry about.

"Peeta?"

"Yea?" But she's rendered mute. She doesn't know how she's going to tell him that she might be pregnant. They were still hiding things from their parents; this was the last thing they needed. "Do you need a massage?" His hands drop to her stomach, caressing it gently. "I know how bad your cramps can be."

"Mhm." Is all she can manage. She'd need to get in contact with someone she could talk to.

* * *

"I got the stuff!" Prim raises a shopping bag in front of Katniss. She snatches the bag from her as Prim enters her apartment. "The box says fifteen minutes so we should know before Peeta gets back." He'd went off to work that morning, leaving Katniss plenty of time to think things through. She'd called Prim, who'd stopped by the supermarket, and now she just needed to find out if she in fact was pregnant. But now, with the pregnancy test in hand, another thing is bothering her. "What's up?"

"Prim, there's something about Peeta and I that you don't know."

"Is he married?"

"No!"

"Okay then...what?"

"He's my step-brother." Prim's eyes go wide.

"Like...you two grew up together?"

"No. My mother got re-married four years ago to his father. That's how we met."

"Oh. Well...so?"

" _So?_ You don't think what we're doing is weird?" Prim shakes her head.

"If you two had grown up together, yea it would be weird. But you two met when you were older. It's not like you're _real_ brother and sister. Had your parents never met and you two just did, it would be the same thing."

"Okay, cool." Katniss releases a long breath. "Now I don't feel so weird about having my brother's baby."

"Now that's weird." They share a laugh before Katniss heads off into the bathroom. She returns in no time, test in hand. "And now we wait." A key in the lock of the front door suddenly has both their attention. "Is that-"

"Katniss? Are you home?" Peeta's voice resonates through the room.

"He's not supposed to be home this early!" Katniss whispers as she hides the test in her pocket. Meanwhile, Prim tucks the empty box between the couch cushion and waits for Peeta to come around.

"Hey, Prim. Katniss?" He kisses her quickly as he takes a spot on the couch next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"I know your first _day_ is usually the worst so I came home early." He rifles through a shopping bag he's brought while he speaks. "I got you some chocolate and some peanut m &ms. I know how you live off it the first day. Oh, and I got you some Midol. I noticed you're all out."

"Peeta-"

"Don't tell me I don't need to take care of you. When you're like this, it's the only time I can and you said you'd let me!" Prim tugs on Katniss' elbow to get her attention.

"He is so sweet!" She whispers to her.

"I know." Katniss kisses Peeta. "Thank you."

"No problem." He says with a smile.

"Katniss?" Prim starts. "I think you'll be fine. If he's like this about your period...your other situation, should fair okay." She whispers the last part. "Peeta, it was nice seeing you again."

"Where are you going? You can stay." Peeta tries but Prim shakes her head.

"You two have things to discuss."

"Prim!"

"Do it!" She smiles at Peeta. "Bye!" The door slams closed leaving Katniss in Peeta's arms.

"She came over to take care of you? You have nice friends." Peeta says.

"Actually, she came over to help me with something else."

"What?" Katniss sighs. There was really no reason to hide this from him. Sooner then later, he'd find out if not notice. If he was the one who noticed her missing period, he'd definitely put the rest together. With another sigh, Katniss pulls the test from her pocket and hands it to him. "Is this-" Peeta stands in his angst.

"A pregnancy test." Peeta's eyes are wide, his hand is in his hair, ruffling it up like he does every time he's anxious.

"Are you..." He gestures to her with the pregnancy test.

"I'm still waiting." He takes his seat next to her again. Katniss stares at the ground and plays with the hands she has laying in her lap. Peeta reaches for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's going to be alright."

"How, Peeta? Our parents don't even know about us! What if I have to tell them I'm pregnant?"

"Regardless, I think we have to tell them."

"You think?" He nods.

"If you are, we definitely have to and if you're not, then I think this is a huge wake up call. We can't keep hiding our relationship forever. One day, we're going to want this. So how long are we going to pretend for our parents?" She sighs.

"You're right. No matter what this test says, we have to tell them." Peeta throws an arm around her waist and pulls her in tightly. They both go back to looking at the test..

"You do know I love you, right?" She cranes her neck and kisses him sweetly.

"I love you too."

"You know...having a baby with you, is something I've thought about."

"Really?" Peeta nods.

"I think they would be the most adorable things on this planet."

"Too much to handle right now."

"I know you're young-"

"No, Peeta!" She interrupts. "We agreed we'd never make reference to our age gap." They were only five years apart so he wasn't that much older then her. If there was any reason she didn't think about having children, it wasn't because of her age but because they weren't ready for a completely different reason. With their parents still in the dark and Katniss still trying to finish college, they didn't need that added stress.

But truthfully, she had thought about kids with Peeta. He was great with them and every time she saw him light up around children, she wondered what he'd be like with his own; with their own. Aside from the afore mentioned, realistically, they were very ready to have kids. Peeta had a great job where he made good money. She was interning with a company that had pretty much guaranteed her a job once she graduated. Peeta's studio apartment had enough room for them and a baby. They were set so it really wouldn't be the worst thing. It actually scared her sometimes to know that aside from marriage, having a baby would be the next step in their relationship.

"Something's happening! What does it mean?" Peeta breaks her out of her thinking. Katniss digs out the box and sighs but she's not too sure if it's from relief or disappointment.

"I'm not pregnant." Katniss says plainly.

"That's it then. We stressed ourselves out for nothing." Peeta stands and digs his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"My father."

"Wait! You're just going to tell him? Over the phone?!"

"No. I'm going to call and find out when is a good time for us to stop by." He has the conversation right there in front of her but Katniss has zoned out. Peeta was absolutely right when it came to telling their parents because Katniss suddenly had new things she wanted to discuss with him; when were they going to get married and when could they start planning to have kids?

"What did he say?" Katniss asks as he returns.

"I forgot my father's out of town but your mom said she'd tell him when he gets back. So we'll see them in a couple of weeks."

"What do you think they'll say?" Peeta reaches for her hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I honestly don't know but I hope they're on board."

"Me too.

"I mean, it's not like we're fucking or anything. We mean something to each other."

"Had we met outside from our parents, you think it would have mattered?"

"I don't think it should matter either way." Peeta says. "I love you. I want to start a family with you soon."

"Thank god because I want to start a family too."

"You do?" He asks with a smile. Katniss shrugs as she cuddles into Peeta with a smile.

"I can't stop picturing a little blonde baby boy..."

"With your eyes?" Peeta nudges.

"Maybe. Or maybe a little girl with your eyes...Either way, we should be able to have kids and what about..."

"What?" She wanted to ask about marriage but she was scared of how he would react. Sure they were talking about the step after marriage but she still didn't want to push him. If he wanted to marry her, he'd ask her when they were both ready.

"Nothing. We should be able to live our lives, is all."

"I know, baby. Soon. Two weeks and we'll tell them."


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a guest give me a great idea as a follow up chapter. I really liked it but I kinda already had an idea where I wanted it to go. But it was such a solid idea that I may just create and alternate chapter just to satisfy that itch I have to follow the story from that person's suggestion. Thank you "guest." I really appreciated that idea.**

 **I'm so busy yet I have many more ideas for stories in this fandom. Just like always, the loyal people who fav/follow/review will get a sneak peek of what I have in the works. I don't really have anyone to run my ideas to so you guys are the guinea pigs. If it's a go, then I'll definitely post the rest of a new story because this one is just about wrapping up.**

 **Thank you everyone who continues to fav/follow/review and patiently wait for the updates. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Peeta shouts as he props the door open with one of the grocery bags. Katniss reaches him and kisses him sweetly as she takes the bags from him.

"Hi-what happened to your pants?" She questions as she sees the huge rip on the leg.

"Oh, I got it caught on the grocery cart, so I pulled and now..." He gestures to his pants. Katniss places the bags down then reaches for the button on his slacks. "Baby..." Peeta teases as he takes her in his arms and kisses her neck. "You trying to get in my pants?"

"Shut up, Peeta!" She laughs as his kisses tickle her. She undoes his pants while Peeta pulls her shorts down. "Peeta!"

"What? They're my shorts!" She simply laughs as she steps out of them. She loves wearing his basketball shorts whenever she's hanging around the house and today was one of those days. Peeta's hands grab her ass, pulling her flush into him.

"Mmm...I want you so badly." Peeta whispers.

"Aren't there still groceries outside?"

"Damn! Okay. I'll be right back!" He watches Katniss for moment as she examines his pants. "You think they can be salvaged?"

"No, they're done."

"Alright then. Just toss them but make sure you stay just like that!" Katniss looks down at herself.

"In my underwear?"

"Yes!" He pulls on his shorts before he's racing outside to get the rest of the bags. She chuckles softly as she empties Peeta's pockets. His wallet is in one pocket then she pats the other one that has something hard in it. She digs into the pocket, finally managing to pull out a small velvet box. The pants in her hands hit the floor as she examines the box.

Katniss knows that her thoughts have been on getting married for awhile but she didn't know Peeta was on the same page. She quickly dismisses it because maybe, it wasn't a ring in the box. She can't help but open it, only to gasp in awe. Sure enough, it was the most beautiful engagement ring she's ever set her eyes on. When she thought of getting married, what the ring looked like was probably the last thing on her mind. Still, Katniss knew she'd never need or want an extravagant ring. So the ring in her hand, with the sleek design and simple, yet elegant design was so her.

"Alright! That's it! Now you're-" But Peeta stops talking when he sees her standing there with the ring in her hand. "Uhh...I can explain."

"Is this an engagement ring?"

"Yea. Now I know that we just had that pregnancy scare and we agreed we'd wait until we tell our parents but I had that way before that!"

"How long before that?!" She asks, completely surprised by the news.

"Oh, uh...not long. A few months."

"A few months?"

"But I've been thinking about it for so much longer then that." Katniss eyes go wide while Peeta smacks himself in the face. He was trying to placate her new discovery but he was probably making it worse. "I mean-" Peeta groans into his hands. "We're together now and you can't just cut me off when I tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"After the second time we were _together,_ I couldn't stop thinking about you and the whole time between then and our parents' wedding, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would really be like to be with you. I couldn't stop thinking about what a beautiful bride you'd be; _My_ bride. I didn't buy the ring until after we officially started dating, but I've been thinking about it since then." He finally takes a breath. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I've been thinking about it for so long but I can't help what I feel."

"That you want to marry me?"

"With all my heart, Katniss." She smiles at him but only briefly before she launches herself at him. Their lips lock in a passionate kiss but Peeta pulls away to look at her. "So will you marry me?"

"Yes, Peeta!" He takes the ring from it's box and places it on her finger. Katniss fondly admires it until she realizes something.

"Wait! Should I keep it on or should we wait until after we tell our parents?"

"Keep it. We'll tell them everything all at once." She actually giggles as she jumps into his arms. Their lips don't separate the whole while Peeta carries her into their bedroom. They're quickly undressed and going at it like animals. Their love making is passionate and erratic. They've suddenly become so loud, not a care in the world, that they don't hear their unexpected guests at the door.

"Hello!" Peeta's father barks loudly as his wife nearly stumbles over the bag holding the door open.

"You think something's wrong?" She asks her husband.

"Why would you say that?" She gestures to the open door and the ripped pants on the floor. Mr. Mellark marches over to the garment, quickly noting that they're a man's pants. He examines the kitchen while Ms Everdeen picks up faint moans and whimpers coming from the bedroom.

"What's that noise?"

"Sounds like absolutely nothing is wrong!" Mr. Mellark jokes. "Let me go check on my boy." But Ms Everdeen stops him.

"And what if it's my daughter? Do you really want to walk in on that?" He cringes before he gestures for her to go. "Thank you." She makes her way to the slightly ajar door, ready to knock, when the voices confuse her.

"I love you so much, Katniss." So it was her daughter in there but Ms Everdeen is almost positive that was Peeta's voice.

"I love you too, Peeta." Her eyes go wide before she gently pushes the door open and is greeted by the sight of her very naked daughter in the passionate embrace of her very naked step-son. Ms Everdeen can't find words to say; the only word that comes out is a loud _Hello._

Katniss gasps as she holds onto Peeta tightly, hoping that her mother can't see her or Peeta.

"Oh my god! Mom! What are you doing here?!" She quickly scrambles under the covers while Peeta pulls his shorts back on.

"Ms Everdeen! We can explain!" Peeta tries. Ms Everdeen meanwhile has her head down and her hand gently trying to soothe the migraine that's coming on. She's in her own world, lost in her thoughts, that she doesn't see her husband making his way to the room. By the time she picks up on how close he is, it's too late to stop him from discovering their kids' secret.

"Patrick-"

"Peeta? Is this anyway to treat-" Katniss tries to keep modest behind the sheets while Peeta and his father are in a dead-lock stare. "Please tell me this isn't what it looks like..."

"Dad, we can explain?"

"Explain what?!" His father roars. "Why you're in bed, naked, with you step-sister?!" Peeta cringes at his shout.

"Dad-"

"Did he take advantage of you?!" This time, his words are directed at Katniss. But she's too flustered and embarrassed to answer. "Did you?!"

"No! Dad, we-" But his father turns on his heels and angrily makes his way out of the apartment. "Dad!" Peeta's quickly on his feet, chasing after his father. Meanwhile, Katniss' mom sighs as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, this isn't the way we wanted you to find out." Katniss tries.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It's complicated to put into a couple of words." Because it really was. If they counted from their first time, it was six years but if they counted from when they started dating or when they made them official, it was less.

"I heard you." Katniss flushes and groans softly; nothing like knowing your mother knows what you sound like when you have sex. "This isn't just a roommate thing with benefits, is it? You two love each other?"

"We do. We're serious about us. Mom, he asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes?" Ms Everdeen asks astonished. As far as she knew, Katniss was never getting married. So this was definitely news to her.

"I did. I love him, Mom, and I want to be with him but not if it's going to cost you your marriage."

"Katniss, how can you think like that? I love you and I just want to see you happy."

"But it's Peeta, your step-son!" Ms Everdeen sighs.

"He's a good boy, handsome too. I can't say I'm not surprised. I'm just upset that you two felt that you had to hide this."

"What else were we supposed to do? We're technically family. It's not right."

" _Technically_." Ms Everdeen quotes. "But we're not and if you fell in love with Peeta, truly fell in love, none of that matters." Katniss falls into her mother's embrace and cries softly. Her mom understood and accepted them but from all the shouting Katniss could hear coming from the outside, she wasn't so sure Mr. Mellark did.

* * *

"For god's sake, Peeta! She was sixteen when you two first met! If you tell me you've loved her from the start, than you're a pedophile!"

"There was something different about her from the moment we met!"

"Don't give me that! When you two met, you were just coming off sleeping with all the women at your school!" Mr. Mellark throws in his face. "Or did you go abroad for another reason, huh?"

"That's irrelevant."

"I don't think so because _supposedly_ , you came back a changed man but did you really?! Did you change when you slept with the first woman-no first _girl_ you saw?!"

"I told you, she was different! She is different! I want to marry her!"

"What did you do? Get her pregnant? And now you're trying to clean up this mess?"

"No-"

"She's family, Peeta!"

"That's not what this is at all!" Peeta finally shouts. "I love her, Dad! And yes, she is the daughter of your wife but she's not _your_ daughter or my sister! This isn't wrong!"

"Is that why you had to hide your relationship from me and her mother?! Come on, Peeta! What the hell am I supposed to tell people?! _This is my son, Peeta, oh and this his wife and my step-daughter_."

"Who the hell cares what you tell people?! For so long, I've been worried of what you would say! I knew you wouldn't accept this and it's why I thought it was wrong! But this is my life-our life I'm talking about! I love Katniss! I can't help how I feel or change the fact that she just so happens to the be your wife's daughter. I feel for her things I can't even begin to explain! I'm going to marry her and start a life with her. Can't you accept that and be happy that I'm finally going to settle down?"

"Not with her. If you do this, Peeta-" He seethes as he looks at Peeta. "Than you're not the man I raised."

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asks with tears in his eyes.

"My son wouldn't do this to me, to the family! You do this and you're not my son!" Peeta physically recoils from the psychological blow. His mother never cared for him. After the divorce, she split and went her way. The only person Peeta ever had was his father. If now, he was disowning him, he'd have no one.

"Well," Peeta starts. "If I'm going to prove that I'm serious about Katniss, that she is my life, than I'm going to have to be okay with that." Before his father can see him cry, Peeta heads back into his apartment and slams the door closed. He tries to find any alcohol in the kitchen but when he finds nothing, he pops open a can of soda and chugs it angrily.

"He didn't mean it, Peeta." He hears Ms Everdeen say. He looks to her and Katniss, who is now fully dressed, with tears streaming down his face. Katniss makes her way to him, holding him as he silently cries. "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Mom." Katniss soothingly rubs his back as he suffers. "Peeta, we can break up if it will help." He pulls himself from her embrace.

"You want to leave me now too?"

"Of course not!" She says while her fingers gently wipe away the tears from his face. "I just think that if it will help you with your father-"

"Katniss," he removes her hands from his face and squeezes them tightly. "I love you. If I don't have my father, it hurts but if I don't have you, I can't live without you! I rather hurt than die." She pulls her back into him, kissing him softly.

"You won't ever lose me. My mom will talk to your father. This will all work out."

"You don't know my father. I don't know if this is something that can be fixed."


End file.
